PokemonShadows and SoulsEpisode one
by Liam Redfield
Summary: Follow May and her new friend Rai as they journey through the Kanto,Hoenn,Sinoh and all the other Regions.This is part one of the humor,Hurt/comfort,romance series.


Writer`s comments:Hey guys this is Liam and this is my first me on skype :darkace317 for other info or sneak peaks of Episode 2!

It was the 16th birthday of Raimu Ashford,he sat on his bed with his pet Absol and Gardevoir sitting next to him.

"Well I guess we are finally going to leave."smiled Rai looking at his pokemon,he redrew his pokemon back into theyre pokeballs and jumped off his his clothes on which consisted of a white shirt,a black jacket,black army pants,a pair of White running shoes,belt with six pokeball containers,a knife holder and a somewhat large pouch on the back of his belt and on his back he held a black guitar with an etched onyx figure representing a legendary walked out of room and opened his front door and left from his uncle`s walked downstream and into the shady forest of Jirep he found himself at a bench he sat down,let his pokemon out and pulled his guitar around and started to play Deep purple`s smoke on the pokemon enjoyed listening him play as they sat infront of him and listened and they ate some berries.

"Hmm its getting should continue moving."said Rai as he put his Guitar back on his back and started walking with his pokemon following kept on walking until they heared a yell come from inside the rushed into the forest to find a group of Ariados surrounding a teenaged girl with a blaziken lying on the ground.

"Gardevoir protect her!Absol take `em out!"ordered Rai as his pokemon rushed into the crowd of hurt spiders and helped the girl out from next to the pokemon.

"Absol Corrupt Darkness!"ordered jumped into the air and sent a Black aura around the Ariados causing them to flee into the kneeled next to the girl and checked her pulse.

"Are you okay,did they bite you?"asked Rai

The girl shook her head and smiled.

"Cmon we shouldnt stay here."smiled Rai helping her up.

"Absol bring him."ordered Rai refering to Blaziken.

Rai sat the girl down next to river and placed her Blaziken next to behind Rai to protect him while Gardevoir kneeled infront of the girl to examine her for any wounds.

"Thank you..for saving us."smiled the girl

"Dont mention it."smiled Rai

"My name`s May.I got lost in the forest when I was looking for some jirep berries."explained May

"How did they manage to beat your Blaziken?He looks pretty tough."asked Rai

"They poisoned him."replied May

As Gardevoir heared this she turned to Blaziken and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Your pokemon are so beautiful."smiled May

"Thanks,I spent my live taking care of these two."smiled Rai

"Whats your name?"asked May

"Oh right I totally name`s Raimu Ashcroft but you can call me Rai."replied Rai

"Your welcome to spend a night here if you getting dark and Blaziken needs a few hours for recovery."said Rai

"If its fine with you."smiled May

"Yeah it is."nodded Rai taking out his guitar and his started to play Led Zepplin`s Stairway to heaven.

"Blaz can you start a fire please?"Asked May as she put some twigs in the middle of the blazkien nodded and started a strong fire.

"You sure know how to play."smiled May

"Thanks,So where you headin?"asked Rai

"Im a Coordinator,ive been one since I was ten."replied May warming her hands next to the fire.

"Oh really?..You look the type."smiled Rai

"The 'type'?"asked May somewhat angry.

"I meant you look like one of those beautiful girls which stay grooming theyre pokemon."smiled Rai winking his right eye.

"aww thanks."smiled May slightly blushed.

"No problem."smiled Rai

"You must be a trainer right?"asked May

"Me?..No far from it."smiled Rai shaking his head while playing his guitar.

"Then what are you?"asked May

"Im..trying to beat every Championship for my father and mother."replied Rai

"They should be proud."smiled May

"They should be alive."said Rai quietely since it was a sore subject to speak about.

"Im so sorry..I didnt mean to.."Apologized may holding her mouth in shame.

"Its fine,you didnt know about them."smiled Rai

"So thats the only reason your trying to beat the championship?Not for the money or fame?"asked May

"Yeah just for them."smiled Rai

"How old are you anyways?"asked May

"I just became 16 today,you?"replied Rai

"Im 15."smiled May

"Nice,that means you can join higher classed contests right?"asked Rai

"Mhm...but I got to catch some pokemon before I see Blaziken is too tough for my contests."smiled May punching Blaziken`s shoulder.

"Gardevoir and Absol are my first Pokemon.I got them when Gardevoir was still a ralts and when Absol was still a pup."smiled Rai patting Absol on his back.

"Gardevoir is just beautiful."smiled May causing Gardevoir to smile.

"Yeah,she`s always been the beauty of the group."smiled Rai as he tuned his guitar.

"So where you from?Your surely not from around here."asked Rai playing Highway to play on his guitar.

"Im from petalberg in Hoenn."smiled May

"Petalberg?..wow your far from home."smiled Rai

"Mhm...Im used to living far from home."nodded May looking at the stars.

"My mum always used to tell me that if you looked hard enough you could see Cresselia circle the moon."smiled Rai

May looked at Rai while he wasnt paing attention and smiled then looked back at the stars and laid on her stopped playing his guitar and laid it next to Absol and walked over to the took his jacket,shirt,shoes,socks,and pants and jumped into the river splashing water onto May causing her to let out a few violent swears.

"Are you swimming at this time?"asked May

"Yeah,cmon dont tell me its not a hot night,private river,and my birthday."smiled Rai diving under the river and popping his head out again.

"Well yeah but I dont have my swimming suit.."replied May

"...Just jump in!"laughed Rai splashing her with water.

"No cause then ill be wet all night!"yelled May since she was getting angry at getting splashed.

"You can dry your clothes on the fire."said Rai

"Fine turn around."replied turned around as she took off her jacket,tank top,hat,pants and shoes and jumped into the water splashing Rai`s silver like hair.

"Its freezing!"shivered May

"Youll get used to it."smiled Rai splashing her with the cold water.

May dived under the water and done a handstand under the water,she then came up for some air with her wet long her.

"Wow,showoff."laughed Rai

"Just because you dont know how to do something doesnt mean im a showoff."replied May splashing water into Rai`s face.

"See?I told you its tempting."laughed Rai

"Hey listen Rai I was thinking if you wanted to group up."asked May slightly shy.

"You would seriously head over to the other regions?"asked Rai surprised

"Well why not?Ill always have something to do."smiled May

"Its fine with surprised to be honest."chuckled Rai

"Why are you surprised?"asked May

"Cause most of the coordinators that I know are kinda bitchy."chuckled Rai

"You expecting me to be a bitch?Cause I know how to be one!"asked May giving him a glare

"Dont get so angry,atleast your cute enought to bare."laughed Rai

"Am I being a pest to you?"asked May angrily.

"No...May the question is do you think your being a pest?"replied Rai

"Well...I dont know.."replied May

"Exactly,if you dont know or dont care it doesnt matter what the opinion of anyone else."smiled Rai causing May to calm down.

"Listen May lets dry up and get some sleep and ill take you this secret lake with really rare pokemon tomorrow."smiled Rai climbing out of the lake.

"Are they cute?"asked May as she climbed out of the water and sat next to the fire.

"Ever hear of a pokemon called Chikorita?"asked Rai

"Oh my god are you serious?"asked May excitedly.

"yup,Ive seen plenty over there."smiled Rai as he laid down next to the fire.

"Hey Rai do you think..."asked May only to hear him snore.

"Well..I guess I should get some sleep too."yawned May as she covered her self with her jacket and fell asleep next to the fire.

"Knock Knock Knocking on heavens door.."sand Rai as he played Guns and roses` song.

"Its getting dark,too dark to feels like im knocking on heavens door."sang Rai waking May up.

"Morning sunshine."smiled Rai as he played his got up and stretched her told Rai to turn around so she can did so and played his guitar while turning she was ready she told him and he stood up and put his guitar on his back.

"So we ready to go?"asked Rai

"Where are your pokemon?"asked May

"Away,lets go."replied Rai

They walked into the dense forest until they arrived at a large tree climbed into the hole followed by they got through the hole they arrived at a lake which was filled with water pokemon and in the bushes were many other types of pokemon.

"Wow..."exclaimed May as she looked around.

"Its something right?"asked Rai

"It sure is."smiled May

"The secret to finding them is by staying quiet."whispered Rai sitting down with May and Blaziken sitting next to him.

A White vulpix ran over and sat next to Blaziken.

"Blaz..."whispered Blaziken

May turned around and just sat amazed at such a cute pokemon.

"Aww! Arent you just the cutest thing ever!"smiled May going down to the vulpix`s height.

"Vulpix!"said the vulpix happily.

"Wow,thats the first time ive seen a white vulpix..."said Rai surprised

"Do you want to be my friend?"May asked the vulpix

"Vul!"nodded the vulpix

May pulled out a pokeball from her bag and held it up to the vulpix and captured him.

"What a cute little thing!"smiled may hugging the pokeball.

Rai and Blaziken looked at each other and just face palmed.

"We good to go?"asked Rai

"Mhm I got what I wanted."nodded May

Rai,may and blaziken stood up and climbed out of the secret tree stump and found themselfs in the dense walked out of the forest and onto the pathway.

"So You ready to head towards Kanto?"asked Rai

"Kanto?what about the gyms and contests here?"asked May

"There arent around here don`t bother challenging each other for these types of things."laughed Rai

"No offense but these people sound boring."said May annoyedly.

"None taken,Ive been trying to get out of this region for ages."replied Rai cutting a few red berries off of a bush and munching on picked some green berries which were sour yet bitter,she spat them out on the looked at May and laughed giving her a few berries that he around an hour of walking they arrived in Tiken town,May`s stomach started to grumble loudly.

"You hungry?"asked Rai looking at her stomach.

"No I think..Im going to...be sick (gugrle)."replied May as she held her mouth and swallowed her fluids from leaving her helped her over to the closest restroom and left her alone while she filled the toilet with disgusting liquids.

"May you still going at it?"asked Rai knocking on the door.

"I..I think im good."replied May washing her face in the sink of the bathroom.

May came out of the bathroom and sat on the bench drinking the last drop of water she had in her flask.

"There should be a local store or something around here.."Said Rai looking down the road.

Rai helped May up and walked up the street to find a little chinese walked in to be served by an old chinese woman.

"How may I help you?"asked the woman in a asian accent.

"My friend ate some bad berries,do you have something that could..ugh..cure her?"asked Rai noticing May holding her stomach.

"Ofcourse!..the reed soup is very good for food posioning."smiled the old woman

"Then one of those please."replied Rai

The old woman walked into the kitchen leaving them alone in the empty room which was filled with a few tables and cushins.

"May how are you feeling?"asked Rai

"Sick..."replied May white a pale face.

"Dont worry you should feel good after you eat the soup."smiled Rai

"I hope so."frowned May laying her head on the table.

The old woman returned with the lifted May`s head and the old woman placed the soup infront of her and retunred to the kitchen.

"May...are you awake?"asked Rai

"Huh?Yeah..I..I was just closing my eyes for a second."replied May picking up a spoon and started to eat the soup.

"Hows it taste?"asked Rai

"Not bad..."smiled May

"You`r already feeling bettr huh?"asked Rai

May nodded and continued to eat the a few minutes she finished and the old woman returned.

"How much do I owe you?"asked Rai taking out his wallet.

"Keep your money,tell me do you two have dreams?"asked the woman

"I want to become the beat the elite four and May wants to become one of the best coordinators."smiled Rai

"Dreams are always good to see when I was a young girl I also wanted to become a trainer but when I left home I met a that nice type,where ever he moved other pokemon would name was Darkrai."replied the old woman picking up the empty bowl.

"He didnt harm you?"asked May slightly shocked.

"No,he doesnt harm innocent only harms hunters and other cruel theyre dreams and wishes."replied the old woman

"Darkrai..."mouthed Rai looking out of thw window.

"Sounds like a jerk to me."said May

"He must have reasons for being a jerk."replied Rai

"Hundreds of years ago he was friends with the most beautiful woman in the Sinoh name was princess she died Darkrai went into a full rage terrorizing villages and the castle then on only few manage to tell the story."smiled the old woman as she walked into the the kitchen.

May and Rai stood up and headed towards the door.

"Well thank you for the soup."said May before she left.

"And thanks for the story."added walked out of the small restaurant and headed towards the cities` back walking down the route Rai started to play his guitar while May looked at the lovely flowers and passed through a dense forest path,while in the forest Rai stopped playing his guitar and May looked at all the hollow creepy trees,suddenly a large thunderbolt came from the path.A loud cry of a pikachu echoed through the forest.

"Lets check it out!"said Rai with May nodding to his ran up the path and arrived next to a couple of teenagers.

"Ash?"asked black haired boy turned around holding his pikachu in his of both the teenagers were theyre pokemon all shivering in fear.

"Go Blaziken!"yelled May throwing her pokeball out.

"Absol,Gardevoir help blaziken!"ordered Rai throwing out two pokeballs.

The black shadowy cloud left from around the strange pokemon to show Darkrai.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!"ordered May

Blaziken fired a large ball of fire at the darkrai only to be missed and clawed by him.

"Absol bring out the stars."ordered Rai as Absol jumped into the air and brought down small stars onto the darkrai hurting him.

"Gardevoir protect Absol!"ordered Rai

Gardevoir protceted Absol from Darkrai`s savage clawwing using a protective bubble.

"Absol end this!"ordered Rai

Absol ran towards Darkrai dodging his attacks and shot a dark beam at the darkrai causing him to flee towards the large castle.

"Good job guys."smiled Rai patting Absol`s head.

"Blaziken are you alright?"asked May holding blaziken.

"Blaz!"roared Blaziken slamming his claw on the ground in anger.

"Gardevoir threat the pokemon."ordered Rai

Gardevoir crouched next to Blaziken and held her hand on his head.A bright light shinned on Blaziken`s head.

"May what are you doing here?"asked Ash

"We were on our way to Kanto."replied May

"Hi,im Raimu."smiled Rai helping Ash up,they shook hands.

"Im ash and this is Dawn."smiled Ash pointing at the girl holding her Empolyn.

Rai let go Ash`s hand and headed towards Absol,he crouched next to him.

"Absol any sign of Darkrai?"asked Rai

"Abso Absol!"replied Absol shaking his head.

May let go of Blaziken to heal by walked next to Rai and looked at the castle.

"That must be the castle that old woman told us about."said May

Rai looked up at the castle and stood up.

"Yeah Guess so,You two alright?"asked Rai refering to Blaziken and turned around to fing Gardevoir in Blaziken`s arms as if they were about to kiss.

"Blaziken?..."asked May causing Blaziken to blush and let go of `s face blushed madly.

"Gardevior...what were you two doing?"asked Rai knowing the answer.

Gardevior`s face lit up too and she crouched next to the infernape and started healing him.

"What are you two doing here?"asked Rai looking at ash.

"We were heading back to sinoh."replied Dawn

Rai nodded and sat on the sat next to him and let out her vulpix and sat him down on her lap.

"Rai why are we stopping?"asked May.

"Im thinking if we should chase Darkrai or if we should keep on going."replied Rai quietly.

"Chase?Are you mad?"asked May with a loud voice.

"I want to help him.I know how he feels lonely and angry.I felt like that when I found out I was an orphan."replied Rai quietley.

May looked at Rai`s sad face with an understanding look and smiled.

"Fine we`ll try to help him."said May causing Rai to turn around in surprise.

"You mean it?"asked Rai

" gonna let you go alone."smiled May

"Awwww thats so cute!"said Dawn looking at Blaziken and Gardevior again.

May and Rai turned around and smiled as they saw theyre pokemon have a love moment but they again felt shy and let go of each other.

"Give them some space guys."chuckled Ash sitting under a tree with pikachu in his hands sleeping.

"You play the guitar?"asked Dawn sitting next to Rai.

"Yeah."smiled Rai

"That`s so cool,mind playing me a song?"asked Dawn holding his arm nticed what Dawn was doing and pulled Rai towards her.

"Now is really not the time,maybe some other time."smiled Rai breaking out from between the girls and standing up looking at the gave Dawn a death glare then walked over to the oran bush and picked some of the berries for the sweet munched a few and shared them with it started to rain heavily causing the girls to start moaning about theyre all sat under the tree that ash was sitting under.

"We shouldnt stay under trees in storms."said Rai

"So where should he hide?"aksed Dawn

"How about the castle?"asked May

"Good idea May,lets head there."replied Rai

The four trainers ran towards the castle followed by theyre they arrived at the castle they entered and looked around in the dark hallway.

"This is creepy."whispered Dawn holding Rai`s arm in fear.

"Its..not that scary."lied May to look like she was brave.

"Infernape`s tale is as good as a torch."smiled Ash walking around with infernape infront of him.

"Good idea,Gardevior,Absol come on guys."said Rai

Rai started walking into the deeper side of the hallway with Ash,he then noticed Gardevior is still with stood behind Blaziken for protection from the darkness.

"She`s her come with us."replied May

"Fine,Gardevior take care of them."smiled Rai walking into the darkness with entered another hallway with window`s which lit the room up.

"So Ash,where do you know May from?"asked Rai

"We meet back in Hoenn,Max and her were part of my team for around I year I think."smiled Ash

"Thats nice,and how`d you meet Dawn?"asked Rai

"We meet in Sinoh,we went over to kanto so I could introduce her to my familiy back in kanto."replied Ash

They walked through the lightning lit hallway and arrived in a royal bedroom with a necklace laying on the red covers of the bed.

"This must be princess Alyssa."said Rai looking at a portait of a beautiful blond woman.

"Wow she`s one hotty."chuckled Ash

"watch it,he can hear us."replied Rai

"He?...Darkrai?"asked Ash

"yeah,she was his friend."replied Rai picking up the necklace and looked at it.

Darkrai flew into the room and snatched the necklace.

"Darkrai wait!"said Rai stopping Darkrai from leaving from the looked back at him.

"She hasnt left you."said Rai

"You wouldn`t know!"replied Darkrai in a shadowy voice and he then left the room.

"What just happend?"asked Ash

"We have to get back to the others!"replied Rai

They rushed back into the hallway to find Dawn sitting on the floor shocked with Blaziken and Gardevior gone aswell as rushed over to her and kneeled next to her.

"what happend?"asked Ash

"He took them!"replied Dawn

"Ash you stay here with get May!"replied Rai

"Are you sure?"asked Ash

"Yeah I can take him."chuckled Rai running down the stairs with Absol rushing behind him.

"Darkrai I know you can hear me!Let them go!"yelled Rai running through the hallway.

"No one feels my pain...no longer.."replied Darkrai in his shadowy voice.

Rai and Absol went down the staircase and arrived in the celler to find May blaziken and Gardevior chained to the walls.

Rai rushed over to May,pulledo ut his knife and started to try and open the metal bearings.

"Darkrai Alyssa hasnt left you!"yelled Rai

"You wouldnt know!"yelled Darkrai appearing behind him and knocking him to the ground.

"Trust me..(cough) I know!"replied Rai

"Then tell me what you feel.."chuckled Darkrai.

"Pain..anger...lonleyness."replied Rai

"Then if you know such pain why do you want to save these?So you can suffer such pain again?"asked Darkrai pointing at his prisoners.

"No,because they are the closest thing to family that I my friends and I wont let you hurt them!"yelled Rai

"Absol swift attack!"yelled Rai

Absol charged into Darkrai and tackled him.

Darkrai,Rai and May were teleported to the roof of the rushed over to May and kneeled while holding her unconcius body.

"Humans are such promise to stay with you for eternity but leave you exactly after they say that."said Darkrai looking down at May and looked up at Darkrai with anger in his eyes.

"Im glad she left you!You deserve to suffer!"yelled Rai

Darkrai grew anger in his heart and charged towards Rai grabbing him and holding him from his neck.

"Well (cough)..do it!Ill be able to..(cough) see them again."chocked Rai

Suddenly a bright light crashed from the sky causing Darkrai to drop Rai next to May and look at what just ruined his castle.A shadow of a large dog walked from inside the crashsite.

"Darkrai leave these humans be!"roared the legendary dog.

"This has nothing to do with you! Leave now!"replied Darkrai

"Let them be and I shall leave."replied the dog.

Rai held his neck as he coughed.

"If you wish to die stay."said Darkrai

"You know very well im not leaving!"replied the entei jumping onto the tower and tackeling Darkrai off of the tower and down into the lower roof of the castle.

"May come on."said Rai as he helped her off the then jumped off and landed next to theyre way to the courtyard they met up with theyre pokemon and the other two trainers.

"Are you two okay?"asked Ash

"More or less."chuckled Rai

Once in the Courtyard they saw the two legendary pokemon fight each other.

"He`s loosing!"pointed out May

"Absol lets give a helping hand."said Rai looking at Absol.

Absol and Rai rushed over to battle and stood beside Entei.

"Absol light him up!"ordered Rai

Absol nodded and ran over to Darkrai and fireing a dark flame all over Darkrai burning him badly.

"That should help you."said Rai

"Thank you for your assistance but I can hold him back while you leave."relied Entei

"What about you?"asked Rai

"Ill be and your friends just have to get out of here before its too late!"replied Entei

May and Blaziken ran over to the battle and stood next to Rai and Entei.

"Blaziken,absol help Entei!"said Rai

Blaziken and Absol fired theyre flame breath both dark and normal hitting Darkrai chuckled and fired his fire breath causing Darkrai to roar in pain.

"Stop,he gives up."said Rai stopping Absol,Blaziken and Entei.

"Leave my home!"said Darkrai disapeering from infront of them.

"Entei how did you know we needed help?"asked May

"His parents sent me."replied Entei looking at Rai.

"My..my parents?"asked Rai quietley.

"Yes,They told me to tell you that they love you and that they want you to follow your dreams."replied Entei

Rai lowered his head and let a few tears emerge from his dark brown held his hands and smilled.

"I won`t let them down!"said Rai looking at May.

"I know you won`t."smiled May

"Hey entei...Entei?"asked Rai looking for entei.

"I think we shoul get moving."said May

Rai nodded and headed back into the courtyard to meet with Ash and Dawn.

"You guys won?"asked Dawn

"yeah,Darkrai is going to let us leave."replied Rai

"We should take his offer."said Ash

They exitted the castle and found themselvs back on the path.

"It was nice meeting you again Ash."smiled May

"Yeah it sure was,say hi to max for me okay?"asked Ash

"You got it."smiled May

"Rai will you call me?"asked Dawn

Rai looked at May with the moonlight glowing behind her then looked back at Dawn.

"Sorry but Im too busy."replied Rai

"Goodluck guys!"said Ash waving as they walked into the forest leaving May and Rai on the dirt path alone in the cold darkness.

"Shall we continue?"asked Rai

"yup,let`s get going."smiled May

The two turned around to see Blaziken and Gardevior looking into each other`s eyes under the moonlight.

"you two make a cute couple."smiled May causing them to blush.

"Dont do that to them."laughed Rai walking north with May and theyre pokemon behind started walking under the moon.

To Be continued in the next episode of Pokemon!...


End file.
